Archive:Fernwyn
A young, cheerful elf whose life is anything but exciting and as such she does everything in her power to change it. She is a new student at the Silvermoon Academy with an ulterior goal of someday being recognized in Dalaran as a strong mage. Appearance A ruddy-skinned, freckled elf with small gold earrings in her ears. Her hair is long, straight and is decorated with numerous crystals, feathers and small ribbons woven in. Her outfit appears tailored for travel, even if it is a bit mismatched, but she doesn't seem to care one way or another. She's almost always smiling as well, peppy and infused with excitement. Personality Fernwyn is the happy, plucky but sometimes too honest or blunt sort of young woman. She doesn't mean any harm by it but sometimes she can't help but stomp of people's toes with her words. She can be abrupt, confusing to follow and even appear like she doesn't know what she's talking about by giving off 'tougher-than-thou' mannerisms. She can be kind however, and friendly, and enjoys making friends...even if she never bothers to speak to them again after the initial meeting. Any nice person is a friend to Fernwyn. Background Coming from a poor family of elves they spend their years traveling across Eversong, Silvermoon City and eventually into Lordaeron, ending their semi-nomadic lifestyle. Her family settled with their human allies in Lordaeron City when Fernwyn was young but it wasn't long before the dream of studying magic outside her elven heritage emerged with the wish to travel to Dalaran, the mystical city of the magi. The stories and rumors she heard of the great city sent her into a thrall, much to her destitute family's chagrin, but she knew her place as a poor person wouldn't get her far by means of magic training and thus she pined for a new life. A new life came for Fernwyn, but in the form of catastrophe. The Third War saw to her family being destroyed by the undead and her kin crushed utterly. Miraculously the young elf survived. Instead of going back to the side of the Alliance she went and returned to Quel'thalas to grieve; Lordaeron had become a wasteland and too hard for her to bear. Since then she has had all kinds of odd jobs, from working at store-fronts harking wares, to Eversong Wood street patrols, and even mercenary work on the sly when gold was far too thin. When the assault against Icecrown commenced Fernwyn saw this as her shining chance to do good in the world and traveled to Dalaran to aid the magi there and has been trying to get into the good graces of the Kirin Tor ever since. To help her chances of someday being accepted into their ilk as a mage she has enrolled at the Silvermoon Academy to flesh out her regimen. Goals and Motivations *To be the best student in Magistry that she can be! *To someday be recognized by the Kirin Tor and hopefully, join their ranks despite being sin'dorei. *To make sure Feanor, her bear, is kept fed and happy. Public Knowledge and Rumors *Fernwyn is a new student at the Silvermoon Academy but has yet to truly strike it out on her own as a learning mage of any repute. She is just a freshman, after all! *She is frequently seen in Dalaran, milling about the Eventide and watching passerby with her bear, Feanor. External links *The Silvermoon Academy *Fernwyn on the Armory Category:Archived Characters